James Potter's leaver's book
by RebeccaTwinTyler
Summary: What did James Potter's fellow students think of him? Did the teachers really like him? Well if you're interested, why don't you take a look inside his leaver's book.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the genius behind it not me. Oh and no forgetting I do not own the song "****Money (That's What I Want)****". The Beatles own it, I was just borrowing a couple of its lines for my chapter.**

**Author's notes: I would just like to say that this story is supposed to be simple, no actual plot just something nice and easy to read which will hopefully bring some laughs.**

**Oh I'd also like to say thanks to my fabulous beta '****Whatchoofelloverfor' as she made this story eligible. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Sirius Black**

Prongs,

Hey there! Wow, can you believe we are finally leaving Hogwarts? You know—our home of seven years. We've had some good times, haven't we, mate?

So what should I say first? Hmm perhaps something about your sense of humour. Yes! That seems good. What can I say; you're a bit boring, not really one to make jokes, a bit too against pranks for my liking. (Lets thank Merlin's pink, flowery underpants you're not; my life wouldn't be half as interesting if that were the case.) While we're on the subject of pranks do you remember the time we put that potion in McGonagall's drink and she started singing the Beatles? That was fantastic! I still remember those legendary lyrics today. Come on, Prongs, sing it with me. "The best things in life are free, but you can keep them for the birds and bees. Now give me money! That's what I want!" There wasn't a single student who didn't give her some money. I think even the Slytherins gave her a Knut or two. And I certainly saw Dumbledore pass her a few sickles…

Oh, and there's no forgetting our numerous pranks on Snivellus. Those have got to be some of the greatest, funniest, most amazing times of my life. I was going to put a photo of Snivellus in here to back up my writing but thought better of it. After all, his face would ruin the whole page! And I couldn't live with that on my conscience. Or could I? I could but I won't because I am one charming, lovely, guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. I is (I know it's not the correct grammar, brain-bocks but go with it) a god. I live to bring laughter to this world. (Well, unless you are my victim…*cough* Snivelly *cough.* Then perhaps I'm not quite as god-like.

I've also got to mention our popularity. Apart from the Slytherins, we are loved by the whole school. Me for my gorgeous grey eyes, glossy, wavy dark hair, muscular, chiseled body and charismatic personality. And you of course for your…err...brains? Yeah I'm sure that's what it is. Okay, okay perhaps you're popular for your Quidditch playing as well, as you're both a top chaser and team Captain. Aren't you just the best? Well…no, because I am. Just ask anyone. Except Lily or Moony or Wormtail...

My favourite memory has to be the Christmas we had together during fifth year. It was so simple yet so exceptional. We went back to your house that year, after your mum complained non-stop about not seeing us enough. The minute we got home we were bombarded with hugs from her. I can recall your dad just standing in the corner chuckling as your mum squeezed the living daylight out of us. The four of us spent the day doing every Christmassy thing possible, from playing snowball fights to singing Christmas carols (perfectly I must add) to your very happy neighbours. Afterwards we settled down for that fantastic feast! I must say, I have never eaten so much in my life. As much as I love Hogwarts food, that dinner was immense. I was one happy puppy! We then went to your room and made sweet, sweet love. Kidding! No need to worry Lily, (I know you'll be reading this, after all you are the resident bookworm) we didn't really sleep together; I'll stick to women, thanks! Oops I've gone off subject. As I was saying before, we went to your room and just sat on your bed playing chess and talking about Quidditch. We didn't fall asleep until around four; neither of us wanted it to end. Until the day I die, I will always cherish that memory.

Do you know what I've just realised? You've given me the first page in your leaver's book. Even before your perfect, little Lily-flower. Which must mean...I'm your favourite! Wait until I tell Moony—he will be green with envy (or more likely green from that spell I casted on him this morning). Wait here he is now. Oh dear he's glaring at me. He said he liked green; I was only trying to make him happy. At least you appreciate my work-ethic and pran...um kindness. See that's why we work, me and you, we understand one another.

I'd better wrap this thing up before I start sobbing uncontrollably. On a serious note (no pun intended) you are my best mate and I love you. You are my brother and I am proud to admit it. These last couple of years you have really matured you know (mainly for your favourite lady), and I must say I really respect you for it. You are a great guy, with a personality which shines bright. This certainly is not goodbye, after all I fully intend on seeing you every day. However I just wanted you to know that your friendship has meant the world to me. Becoming a Gryffindor was the best thing that had ever happened to me, just because I got the chance of being your friend. I'm going to miss everything, even your loud snoring. I'm looking forward to your wedding after graduation—you had better not blow it Prongs, you'll never do better than Lily. And she'll never do better than you.

Finally: I will never say this out loud, and even reading this will probably make your head triple in size, but…you are the greatest guy there is.

Love, everyone's favourite puppy, Padfoot.

**Author's notes: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I will accept any requests, ideas, tips, whatever you may want to say. Please tell me any characters you would like me to use in the story, although keep it to the Marauders time, please. Also updates maybe slow until my exams are finished so please be patient.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
